A Trip to the Market
by ThankNamineSomeday
Summary: All Naminé wanted was a simple trip to the market, but once she invites Roxas to come along with her, things get slightly out of hand. One-shot!


Naminé smiled with obvious strain, irritated for the fact that her parents were warning and scolding her as if she were completely irresponsible, as if she partied every night and only returned home occasionally for a change of clothes. They were always suspicious of her actions, which seemed highly ridiculous to her, mainly because her idea of a great time involved her in loose sweatpants, hair tied into a loose bun with loud music blasting from her laptop speakers as she drew whatever came to mind.

Maybe it was because they seemed to believed the quiet and shy ones were always 'bad girls that never got caught'. In other words, they didn't trust her.

Not that she could blame them, she was sure once she was a parent of a teenaged son (or daughter) she would act the same way, heck, she acted that way towards her small group of friends now. Which was why she was dubbed Mother-Hen in her circle of friends. She honestly didn't see the problem with being careful, and cautious, it was better than being reckless! Now, if only she could explain this to her friends...

Her eyes narrowed at the thought, yeah right. That would only result in laughter, and jokes. Haha, funny... Not!

"Naminé!" Her mother snapped her fingers impatiently in front of her face, her light blue eyes snapped open at the sudden noise, having been so lost in thought she'd forgotten where she was.

She needed to break that habit.

"Wha?" Naminé responded a bit dazed, wanting to get this long conversation and farewell over with.

Her mother let out a small sigh, pushing her blonde bangs out of her face. "Never mind, it wasn't important." She paused uneasily, studying her teenage daughter with apprehensive eyes. "Hon, promise us that when we return the house will be in perfect condition."

Naminé bit the inside of her cheek, holding back the snarky comment that threatened to spill from her lips. No, that was reserved for inner Naminé only, if anyone saw sweet little Naminé spitting out sarcastic comments they would think the world was ending. "yes, okay I promise, now you both better get going, or else you'll miss your flight, right daddy?" Naminé glanced desperately to her father, whose eyes gleamed in amusement.

"Right. Come on, let's get going before she throws a fit." He advised jokingly, slinging an arm around his wife's waist, he paused for a moment, as if searching for the correct words to say. "This is the first time you'll be left alone for such a long period of time, that's why we're so concerned." He frowned thoughtfully, "we're just looking out for you kiddy! Oh, and remember, if anything happens make sure to call us and we'll board the first flight home, we left you about five hundred dollars on the kitchen counter, use it for grocery shopping and emergencies only. No messing around, you're allowed to call over a few friends incase you get lonely, but no parties. Oh, and remember to feed Layla!"

Naminé half listened as her father rambled on, walking alongside her parents as they prepared to board their flight. Honestly, she was eighteen years old, not thirteen! She wasn't stupid, she was always careful, always organized and never spent money when not needed, she didn't need a lecture and a half on things she already clearly knew. Have some faith in your only child, people!

"Speaking of grocery shopping, you'll need to do that as soon as you get back home, I know how much you hate going places alone, so call Roxas over if you want." Her mother added on to the long list of instructions. She opened her arms wide, gesturing for Naminé to come closer.

She didn't protest, knowing if she did she wouldn't hear the end of it. Shuffling into her mothers grasp, she sputtered as her mothers grip tightened immensely around her, leaving little room for air in her lungs. You would think they were going away for years, but no, in reality, they were spending a week and a half on Destiny Islands for their 20th anniversary.

"Mom! Mom, let go! You're going to miss your flight." She weakly spoke against her mothers shoulder, and the woman relented, patting down her daughter's hair as she let go.

"Alright, alright! Goodbye sweetie, we'll call you as soon as we land!" She promised, beginning to walk away, and melt in with the other hundreds of frantic people.

"See you in two weeks, Nam." Her father ruffled her hair, much to her annoyance as they soon disappeared in the crowd. Thank goodness! She inwardly whooped, holding back the urge to throw her fist in the air and do a little dance.

But as the happiness of finally being alone settled, she felt a shiver crawl up her spine as she took in her surroundings. Realizing at that moment that she despised being alone. Especially being alone in large places with tons of people. Tons of people who could potentially be dangerous people.

She bit back a whimper as she turned around, and ran all the back to the airport parking lot. The sooner she got back in the comfort of her home, the better. She didn't care if she looked like a lunatic, all she cared about was getting to her car.

* * *

Naminé groaned aloud, contemplating whether or not to call her blond best friend. On one hand, it would be a huge relieve to have some sort of company beside her small kitten, who at the moment was curled up contentedly on her lap. But, she drawled as she thought about the cons that also arose with calling him, like him teasing her relentlessly at being predictable just as he suspected she would.

Damn him, she narrowed her eyes. But jumped, startled as a sudden creak in the wooden floor boards sounded. She squeaked, grabbing her cell phone off of the table as she scrolled through her contacts.

Her finger lingered over his name, her pride getting the best of her for a moment, before she huffed loudly in defeat. Her finger pressing his name, she brought the device to her ear, already imagining what his cocky words would be once he answered. I thought you would be needing me, or something along those lines. She rolled her eyes at the thought, trying to brush away his stupid voice in her head.

"Nams?" His voice echoed in her ear, she blushed in embarrassment, already hearing the teasing in she way he said her nickname.

"Roxas, wanna come over? I have to go grocery shopping and-" she didn't get to finish her sentence as Roxas cut her off suddenly,

"Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?"

"Uh, okay..." She responded, shocked at how nothing stupid had come out of his mouth. Something must be up, she pondered to herself as she heard his reply about how he would see her in a few minutes before hearing a familiar clock indicating that he had hung up his phone.

She lowered the phone from her ear, she looked at her kitten, who cocked her head to the side, confused. "Yep, he's defiantly got something up his sleeve." She stated with dread, petting her head as she purred contently under her fingertips.

This continued for several quiet minutes before the loud chiming of the doorbell startled Layla off of her lap, knocking the blonde out of her reverie. Naminé stood still for a moment, watching as her kitten dashed up the carpeted staircase. Well, here goes nothing, she thought slowly, pushing herself off of the sofa and making her way towards the front door.

Upon swinging the door open, she stared blankly at the unruly haired boy who looked particularly happy today, he shot her a small smile, his hands casually stuffed in his pockets.

"Don't you look happy today?" Naminé smiled slightly, gesturing for him to step into the house. She figured if he wasn't going to tease her now, it was most likely he wasn't going to tease her at all today. Which was a very good thing. Because she wasn't in the mood to banter back and forth with Roxas.

He shrugged in response to her playful comment, "so, we have to go grocery shopping, huh?" He queried lightly, plopping down lazily on the couch with a thud. Lazy, Naminé thought wryly, reaching for the small hook that carried her car keys.

"Yes, Roxas. Grocery shopping, right now." She watched with dismay as he stretched across the couch and folded his hands behind his head. Honestly, why did she have to have a hard time with everyone, why couldn't they just listen and go along with whatever she was saying?

"But-" not letting him finish his protest she tugged on his arm, attempting to pull him off if the couch and in her car. He didn't budge, staring at her with a gleam in his eye that challenged her to actually try to pull him off. She huffed loudly, showing him how annoyed he had got her. She started to pout and widen her eyes a bit, leaning closer to his face as he looked away.

He laughed a bit and finally got up, sighing softly, "you make me walk two blocks and I don't even get to rest for a bit, you're a horrible person." He jokingly declared, discreetly snatching the car keys out of her loose grasp.

"Hey! Those are mine!" She protested as he bolted to the car, laughing loudly at her angry face. She was surrounded by children! Roxas was secretly a seven-year old in an eighteen year old body. That was it.

"You're such a child! Give me them back!" She stomped down the cement stairs and knocked on the passenger seat window, he smiled and shook his head.

"Fine. But if you crash my car, you're paying for it." She grumbled to herself as she opened the door, knowing she wouldn't win with him, and slid into the seat. Placing her seat belt around her. Naminé listened as the car was started, and tried not to wince at how fast Roxas pulled out of the driveway.

Well, she lived a good life. Well, except for coddling parents and childish friends, but the rest was good at least.

"I'm not going to kill us, you know. You need to loosen up, mom." He teased, glancing at her briefly from the corner of his eyes. A slight smile graced his lips as he watched her eyebrows furrow as she made a small noise of anger.

See, see what she had to deal with? She was not being motherly towards him, she was protecting her life! She didn't want to die at such a young age! But would he understand that? Nope. Instead he claims she's motherly, and when she would confront him about it, he would say he was only joking. Thinking it over a for a moment, she slowly came to the conclusion that she actually did need to loosen up... "Oh, and how do you want me to do that? I'm the only responsible one out of our friends, if I act like them we'll all be arrested within ten minutes. Especially since Axel's back home." She explained exasperated, watching as the sign for the market grew larger as they drove towards it.

He hummed softly, agreeing with her statement, "you're probably right! But, I'm defiantly not as bad as Kairi, or Sora is. Meaning, that when it's just you and me together, like right now, you can act like your age. I know that deep down, there's probably a hidden Naminé that wants to go crazy sometimes, right?" He remarked, as he parked the vehicle. Pulling the keys out of the ignition, he unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out.

Naminé pondered his words, unbuckling her own seatbelt slowly. His words were somewhat correct, she did want to let loose and have fun, but the one time she did exactly that, they sat around Axel's house, playing a harmless game of truth or dare, and long story short, Kairi ended receiving eight stitches. And that was only a small game, her friends were insane! Insane daredevils who never backed out of a challenge! The only one close to normal was Riku, and Xion who both, thankfully, had common sense.

She stepped out, walking along side Roxas, shrugging a bit. "You're kind of right, it would be nice to have fun once in a while. But I do have fun, lots of fun! Painting is fun, it makes me happy. So why can't any of you guys realize that acting like an idiot isn't the only way to have fun?"

"I'm sure painting is lots of fun, but we want you to have fun with us. Anyway, we're going to start now, okay? We're going to have tons of fun in this grocery store!" He declared as they entered the thankfully air-conditioned store. It was the end of June and it was boiling outside, which was more than welcomed after the long winter that had occurred a few months prior.

"What is there fun to do in the grocery store?" Namine questioned baffled, what were they going to examine which fruit was the ripest? Sounded like fun, she thought wryly.

"Well, I don't know. There has to be something fun right?" He shrugged, grabbing a shopping cart, "get in the shopping cart, and I'll push you around in it. That's fun, right?"

Naminé gapped at him, "no. I'm not a child, I can't just ride in a shopping cart, people will see me!" She exclaimed horrified, staring up at the blond with wide blue eyes.

"Who cares, you're probably never going to see them again." He reassured her, pointing to the cart, "come on, I'll help you climb in." He offered, watching as she stared at him with an expression of disbelieve. Was she actually going to do this?

"Fine. But, if we have fun here, you can't call me uptight anymore, and no more teasing, got it?" She asked firmly, placing her hands on her hips. At least she got something out of this bizarre ordeal. She grabbed the side of the cart, struggling to lift her leg over the side of it. Horrible day to wear a dress. "Help?"

Roxas hurried over to her side, placing his hands on her waist, struggling to conceal his blush that was darkening by the second. He gently lifted her up, and Naminé folded her legs and was carefully placed in the back of the cart. She looked down, her hair framing her face, concealing her red face. That was embarrassing, she thought to herself. She heard an awkward chuckle from Roxas, he was most likely scratching the back of his neck, which was what he always did when he was embarrassed.

He cleared his throat, grabbing the metal bar, and pushing the cart towards the fruit aisle. "So, what do we need, huh? No parents for two weeks, you lucky girl. So, what does that mean, junk food all the way?!" He grinned widely at the blonde girl, who shook her head, looking around in panic for any sight of someone she knew.

"No way! Go towards the vegetable aisle!" She ordered, pointing towards the pile of fresh greens. Roxas wrinkled his nose in disgust at the sight, but obliged nonetheless. "Good boy." She playfully praised, reaching up and patting his spikes.

"No problem, love." He playfully winked, Naminé rolled her eyes in response. Great, he was in one of his ridiculous moods again. He pulled up towards a large pile of broccoli, he stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Oh, stop. It's good for you." Naminé paused for a moment, "ew, I really do act like your mother..." She grimaced, reaching for the vegetable swiftly, grabbing a plastic bag and stuffing it in there, placing it beside her.

"I get to choose the next food!" He yelled, racing towards the cereal aisle at a fast speed. Naminé yelped in alarm, clutching the sides of the cart for her life. Was he crazy?! How could someone get this excited over Lucky Charms?!

"Slow down!' She shouted, bracing herself incase they crashed into anything, which was highly likely. They finally reached the cereal aisle, thankfully without any injuries, and Roxas slowed down immensely, looking torn between choosing Cocoa Puffs, and Lucky Charms.

"Roxas, are you seriously conflicted over which cereal I'm going to have for breakfast? Besides, I don't even like those all that much, I like those." She pointed to a plainly decorated box, no sugar, no fun colors, just plain boring cereal. Roxas shook his head, nope, that won't do.

"Seriously?!" He asked her incredulously with wide eyes, "but why? Have you tried them? They're amazing!" He exclaimed, gesturing to the box for emphasis.

"Well, no, not exactly... But they don't look healthy... At all" She confessed embarrassed, her mother never let her eat unhealthy things, only occasionally would she receive a treat when she did something amazing. But that was all.

"Well, guess we need to change that."

"No! Put them back! I want my plain cereal." She whined childishly, making grabby hands towards the other side of the aisle.

"Nope, you're going to eat Lucky Charms and you're going to like it." Was his response, equally as childish. If anyone had walked by at the moment they would think they were insane, Naminé grimaced at the thought. Yet still proceeded in her whining, knowing Roxas would get annoyed sooner or later.

"Haha, I know what you're trying to do but it's not going to work, dear Naminé. You're trying them, end of story!"

"Noooooooo!" She protested loudly, kicking her feet into the cart, causing several people to stop their shopping and glance over to them. Roxas gave a sheepish smile and chuckle, turning the cart the other way, and jetting down the aisle yet again. Lucky charms were thrown recklessly into the cart without a care, landing directly on Naminé stomach.

She stopped yelling, instead choosing to pout. She really wanted the other kind of cereal. Stupid Roxas, and his stupid Sugar filled cereal, damn him! They continued to dash down other aisles, Roxas throwing random canned foods into the cart without a care in the world. Naminé gagged as a jar of pickles were placed by her feet, nastiest food on the planet! "Gross, get them out! You know I can't stand them."

"What, Pickles? Oh, sorry. I forgot you had a dramatizing past involving them." He snatched the jar up, and placed it back on the shelve. "What happened again?" He asked, forgetting the event that occurred a few years ago.

"Sora and Kairi dared me to drink a whole jar of pickle juice. I threw up three times after that, never again." She inwardly shuddered at the memory. And why was it that almost every bad memory involved Kairi and Sora? Because they're monkeys that's why.

"Ah, I understand. Don't blame you." He said as they made their way into the ice cream aisle. Roxas eyes lit up at the sight of so many sea salt ice creams. It was heaven!

"No, no, Roxas. Bad, no ice cream!" She tried moving the cart the other way by shoving into it, to no avail. The only result she got was a bruised shoulder.

"Come on Naminé, if I'm going to spend two weeks with you, you must have sea salt ice cream in your fridge at all times." He gazed at her pleadingly, slumping his shoulders as she shook her head stubbornly.

"No Roxas, no ice cream." She paused thoughtfully, "unless it's mint flavored..." She added as an after thought.

"Gross, how can you eat mint I've cream? You should be ashamed of yourself. You're buying me Sea salt ice cream whether you like it or not."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!" He emphasized, grabbing the box of frozen treats, and placing it in the cart slowly.

"No!" She frowned angrily, shoving it back in his grasp.

"Pleaseee!" He drawled pleadingly, shoving it back in the cart.

"NOOOO!"

"Yes!" He grabbed the frozen treats and ran the other way, leaving Naminé by herself.

He's a freakin' three year old. Naminé growled inwardly, starting to climb out of the cart with much difficulty. Almost falling flat on her face as she attempted to lift the other leg out of the cart, once both of her feet were placed firmly on the ground, she had no hesitance to dash after the unruly haired boy.

"Roxas, you better get your ass back here, or else!" She shouted, earning more than a few glares from middle-aged mothers, with their children.

"No! You have to buy me ice cream first." He shouted back over his shoulder, almost crashing into an elderly woman, after apologizing profusely, he continued to bolt through the aisles.

"Roxas!" She whined loudly, catching up to him as she grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Whoa!" Roxas came to an abrupt stop, dropping the ice cream in the process. Naminé crashed into him a few seconds later, she slammed her forehead against his back, and winced. What was he, made of metal?

Naminé peaked around Roxas, instantly freezing up as she saw a young woman with blonde hair, two pieces in the front stuck up like antennas, fascinatingly enough to Naminé, she looked somewhat steamed, also sporting a grocery store uniform. Oh that's great, that's just great, now they were going to be thrown out. This was the perfect example of why she didn't like to have fun, it always resulted in horrible situations.

"We've received several complaints from customers involving loud shouting, and racing with the shopping carts like idiots. I can only assume you're the two animals causing the noise, since I caught you in the act. I'm letting you two off with a warning, you little brats, if I get one more complaint, or if I find you two losers running around again, you're going to have to leave, okay? Okay." She gave a fake smile, walking away form the two teenagers, leaving them both flabbergasted.

"Did she just call us losers?" Naminé huffed in annoyance, this day couldn't get any worse.

Roxas nodded his head slowly, "yep. But, at least she didn't kick us out!" He reminded, reaching down to pick up the box of ice cream by his feet, handing it to Naminé quietly. "That was fun though."

"It was not! And you can hold them until we get back to the cart, I do owe you for coming with me." She admitted, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. Roxas beamed at her words, she never understood his obsession with sea salt ice cream, she thought it was disgusting, but he did come with her to the market, which he isn't have to, she guessed this was her way of paying him back. Who knew someone could get so happy about ice cream, anyway...

They walked slowly back to their cart, which was thankfully still there, filled with a healthy amount of fruit and vegetables, and other unimportant necessities that were needed to actually make a meal out of the vegetables, oh, and ten macaroni and cheese boxes. Yes, macaroni and cheese. Her absolute favorite food on earth, it could beat sea salt ice cream any day.

"I think that's all I need to survive a week and a half. Hopefully." She added as an after thought, beginning to push the cart towards the check out area. They stood in the back of a tall man, with a black hood over his head. The man glanced over his shoulder, and his eyes slightly widened in surprise.

Naminé gave him a confuse look, sort of creeped out as she moved closer to Roxas. He kept on staring at her, like he knew her or something like that. "Nami? Roxas? Is that you two?" The man questioned, fully turning around to get a better look, once he turned around, he dropped his hood, revealing spiked red hair, and green eyes. Axel. Oh god, they were actually going to get kicked out this time. And just as she was about to pay, too.

"Axel? What are you doing here?" Roxas smiled happily, happy to see his friend, Naminé glanced between the two of them, and then glanced down to the three items he held in his hands, mayonnaise, a jar of pickles and one banana. She narrowed her eyes at the three items, delightful combination. No doubt Axel was planning on throwing the items into someone's pot of soup, or something like that. Hopefully it was Sora's food, because she never got her revenge at him for making her drink an entire jar of pickle juice.

"Buying groceries, obviously." He lifted the jar of mayonnaise, the banana, and the jar of pickles, stepping forward as the line shortened.

Roxas eyed the items, shaking his head, "I guess that was a stupid question. And I'm not even going to ask what you're going to do with those." He trailed off uneasily, stepping forward as the line shortened once again.

A smile of mischief graced his lips, that meant nothing but trouble, Naminé noted warily. "Let's just say that Saïx is going to regret saying that my cooking taste terrible. I'm going to invite him over for dinner tonight, make the presentation all nice and whatnot but when he actually eats it he's going to vomit." His eyes darkened, and the smile of mischief was replaced by a smirk. Oh gosh, he was actually evil. Note to self, never say Axel's cooking taste horrible, you will regret it.

Axel was next in line, with the cashier giving him a weird look as she checked out his items, Naminé hardly paid any attention to what his total had come up to as he fished the money out of his pockets, handing it over to the woman with the antenna hairdo- and oh. Oh. Oh that's just fantastic, the one employee who couldn't stand them was the one that was working at the register! Just her luck.

Naminé nervously stood in front of the woman, as Axel bid them both goodbye, with the promise to hang out tomorrow, Naminé muttered goodbye, her eyes still trained on the intimidating woman.

"So we meet again, huh?" The woman cackled, "what, why are you staring wide-eyed, are you scared?" She teased, Naminé glared weakly at her.

Roxas glared from behind Naminé, causing the woman to roll her eyes, "aw, that's cute. Boyfriend to the rescue, huh?" Naminé sputtered, turning scarlet as the words were spoken, as did Roxas who shook his head and hands wildly.

"Oh, uh, no, w-were not t-together!" Naminé corrected flustered, watching as Roxas nodded, and quickly handed the items to the woman as she scanned them.

"Oooh, I see. Well, hope I didn't make things awkward for you two." She smirked, beginning to place the food in the paper bags a remarkable pace.

"You didn't." He frowned and furrowed his eyebrows, beginning to get irritated at the nosy cashier.

Naminé picked up the bags, placing them back in the cart. Her cheeks still a bit red from the assumption that her and Roxas were together. Her and Roxas? The notion seemed ridiculous... Right? Psh, her and her best friend? Please, she did not see him that way at all. Sure, he was handsome, she could admit that much, but- oh god did she just think of her best friend as handsome? Ewwww!

Her and Roxas strolled out of the market, once they had paid, and placed the last bag in the cart. Roxas turned to her with a small grin, "so, did you have fun?"

Naminé giggled despite herself. "It wasn't the most entertaining experience, but it was pretty crazy." She burst into giggles as she thought about Axel and Saïx, poor guy was going to regret his words.

"Yeah, I wonder how the woman got her hair like that? Does she purposely style it to resemble a bug?" He laughed, as Naminé giggled, covering her mouth with her hands.

"T-that is not nice." She managed in between giggles, grabbing the paper bags and stuffing them into the trunk. She walked to the passenger side and opened the door, plopping into the seat. She buckled her seatbelt, and Roxas stared at her incredulously. "What?" She asked upon noticing his staring.

"You're willingly letting me drive your car?"

"Yeah, unless you want me to drive?" She tilted her head at his actions, watching as he shook his head quickly and hopped into the driver seat, shoving the keys into the ignition, and starting the car.

"So, after this wanna have a movie marathon? Zombies versus Mummies?" He asked, blue orbs glancing over at her as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea..." She trailed off, watching as cars zoomed by their own.

"Oh, come on. And while we're doing that, we can eat sea salt ice cream!" He exclaimed in excitement, turning the steering wheel right.

Naminé liked seeing him light up so she hesitantly agreed, Zombie movies were lame, she might get a good laugh out of seeing them against mummies.

"And maybe we can invite Sora and Kairi!"

"NO WAY!"

* * *

Well, this was inspired by a tumblr account, OTPprompts, it's an imagine your top doing stuff account. Anyway the prompt was Imagine Person B of your OTP agrees to helping Person A out with the grocery shopping because A's parents are busy. When they get there, A climbs into the shopping cart because, hello, it's a shopping cart! B is partly amused and partly annoyed but goes along with it anyway. During the shopping trip they get into fights over just what to buy, race around like maniacs and almost get kicked out of the shop multiple times. (Bonus if they run into a friend or two!)

Obviously I changed it a bit. I haven't been in the writing mood lately and those accounts are fantastic for inspiration! So there you go!

Reveiw?


End file.
